


In the Holes of My Sweater

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, im bored, some angsty probs, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's a highschool aubleh





	In the Holes of My Sweater

The sun tickled his skin, the light just barely peeking out from underneath the shades. Arin groaned as he rolled over, not wanting to face the light. 

 

He couldn't go, not today. He just felt so exhausted. His body, his mind, everything. No motivation, no nothing. 

 

He wishes he didn't end up this way. A deep feeling just bubbling within and eating at him. His fingers urged to move, he couldn't keep his eyes open even if he got a proper amount of sleep the prior night. Nothing, nothing was ending this odd torture, this constant feeling of lifelessness. 

 

Fubally standing up with a groan, Arin stretched and bent, hearing the satisfying pops and cracks of his back. With a deep sigh, he walked to his dresser and pulled out his pastel pink sweater. It was the only color in his life, the warm and comfort of the sweater bringing slight peace, no matter the weather. 

 

Before slipping on the sweater, he put on an oversized tank top to cover his soft body. That way, no matter what, his stomach wouldn't show. Afterwards, he slipped on the soft and warm fabric, relishing how it fit him like a mitten, perfectly. After putting on a comfortable pair of pants and shoes, he grabbed his bag from the floor and walked downstairs. 

 

No one else was downstairs. His parents were at work, nothing new. All he did usually was eat some quick toast, prepare his lunch, and grabbed some coffee before quickly leaving the house. Despite his deep disinterest in school, he always pushed to make it on time. The fear of upsetting his mother is what pushed him to at least do his work. 

 

Walking and walking and walking, he traveled down the side walk. It was empty, early in the morning. Occasionally, he would see other students from his school chatting with one another, as most do. It must be nice. 

 

Always being ring in the background had perks anyway. Avoiding the attention, ignoring the loud and obnoxious teenagers, able to blend was amazing. It was... Lonely. Very lonely. But he learned to deal with it eventually. He just now needs to get someone else to talk to. But who would want to talk to him? No one. 

 

No no would. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's late while I write also don't expect many updates okay bye


End file.
